A bullet for love!
by Karakurii-nyan
Summary: Reborn has a new bullet for Tsuna but Yamamoto accidentally takes it for him!How will Yamamoto's and Gokudera's love life turn out after they return from their respective missions?Will it crumble or will they continue to be together?8059yaoi in futureChap
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! Finally back from my hiatus and I come armed with a Yamamoto x Gokudera yaoi fanfiction! Even though it's not my favourite pairing, it's the second time I'm writing about them... Those who have read my previous yaoi stories would know that I have a poll on and it's still there I think o.o feel free to go vote on it! Currently, I'm wroking on a R27 fic and a long yaoi series so do stay tuned! Gosh, I've been off for so long that I really needed to let off some steam =_= By the way... I have Twitter! Even though I was against it earlier on, my friend kinda dragged me into it and now... I'm hooked. Haha... Okay I'll shut up now...**

**This is purely a 8059 fic, even though I have hints of 1827, I'll try not to let my yaoi senses take over too much and concentrate, yeah?**

**Summary? Reborn has a new bullet for Tsuna but Yamamoto accidentally takes it for him! How will Yamamoto's and Gokudera's love life turn out after they return from their respective missions? Will it crumble or will they become stronger?**

**Disclaimer:If I owned KHR... WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF? I do own- *shot + tonfa'd + slashed* ...I don't own it...**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>"Tsuna, why haven't you and Hibari done anything this week? What happened to your sexual desires?" Reborn asked with a straight face as he sat down on the couch in Tsuna's office.<p>

"Eh? Eeeh? Wh-Why are you asking me that?... We... We're kind of busy with the missions and all..." the Decimo explained, an unhappy look in his eyes.

Reborn looked at his pathetic student and shook his head. "Well, nothing that this new bullet can't solve." he smirked, raising his gun and aiming at Tsuna's head.

Tsuna paled. Oh no, what is Reborn up to now? He quickly got up and ran towards the door but suddenly, it opened and in came his Rain guardian.  
>"Hey Tsuna! I'm back! Is Gokudera h-"<p>

_Bang._

Yamamoto's eyes widened a little as a sharp pain coursed through his body. He felt light-headed and collapsed on the ground, his surroundings blurring and the only thing he saw was Tsuna calling out his name.

"Gokudera..." he mumbled before passing out.

"Y-Yamamoto! Yamamoto! Reborn! What did you do to him!" Tsuna shouted angrily as his tutor. Sometimes that baby would just go too far!

Reborn smirked. "Hm, this could be a blessing in disguise actually. That bullet was actually meant for you to get onto Hibari but now that Yamamoto got hit... Maybe it'll do some good to him and Gokudera. Oh well, just leave him on the couch and we'll see what happens."

"What?... Are you sure..."

"Dame-Tsuna, I don't want to repeat myself." Reborn said, walking out of the room. Tsuna sighed and moved Yamamoto to the couch and left the room as well. "Sorry Yamamoto!" Tsuna apologised softly, closing the door.

~~~~~~~.

_**Day 1 - 6.00 p.m**_

"Juudaime! I'm back from my mission!" shouted Gokudera as he burst through the front doors of the Vongola mansion.

"W-Welcome back!..." Tsuna greeted, his sweat dropping at the loud entrance.  
>"Erm... Where's that... That... Stupid baseball nut?..." he asked, bringing his voice down to a whisper as he looked around the corridor.<p>

"He's-"

"He's back and he'll meet you soon." Reborn interrupted. As soon as he said that, a pair of toned arms wrapped round Gokudera's waist.

"Welcome back... Hayato... I've missed you so much..." Yamamoto whispered into his ear, his breath tickling the Storm guardian who blushed a hundred shades of red.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing, stupid baseball freak?" Gokudera yelled as he pulled away from Yamamoto.

Tsuna's jaw dropped. _THAT'S the effect of the bullet?_

Reading his mind, Reborn replied, "That bullets increases the sexual tensions you have and makes you feel more aroused."

"I-I can't imagine myself doing that to H-Hibari... How long will it last?"

"Hm, maybe a week or more." Reborn shrugged.

"WHAT? I have to put up with his stupid nonsense for a week?" Gokudera retorted, pushing away his lover-with-a-new-personality who kept trying to kiss him.

"Shouldn't you be happy then? You guys haven't seen each other for a month now."

"B-But he's so different now!"

"Deal with it." Reborn turned and left for the dining room. "Hurry up, it's dinner time."

Gokudera groaned and shoved Yamamoto aside, running as fast as he could to the dining room with Yamamoto hot on his heels. Tsuna sighed as his hyper intuition kept ringing in his head. _This is going to be so troublesome..._

~~~~~~~.

"Itadakimasu!" the guardians said in unison as they tucked into their food.

"Gokudera~ say ahhhh~" Yamamoto cooed, holding a spoonful of rice in front of Gokudera.

"I can feed myself just fine!" Gokudera grumbled, lightly pushing away the spoon.

"Aww come one~ Just one... Please?..." Yamamoto said, looking at Gokudera with his puppy dog eyes.

The Storm guardian blushed a little at Yamamoto's cute face and couldn't resist it. "F-Fine, just one!"

"Aww octopus-head is getting fed! How romantic! Bwahahaha!" Lambo snickered, earning a cold glare from across the table.

"No signs of such affection should be shown at the dinner table. If you're going to do it, do it in your room, herbivores. Or else I'll bite you to death." Hibari growled, getting up to leave. He gave a quick glare at Tsuna before leaving and Tsuna quickly followed behind.

"Tch, yea yea... Enough of the feeding, you idiot!" Gokudera pushed him away again and ignored him for the rest of the dinner time. _Is he going to be like this all the time?..._

For the rest of the day, Gokudera went around feeling pissed and harassed by a certain Rain guardian. Seriously, getting fed, getting whispers of sweet nothings during meetings, getting his ass groped at random times of the day was not something our dear short-tempered bomber enjoyed. Maybe he did enjoy a teensy weensy itty bitty part of the whispers of sweet nothings part but it wasn't appropriate at that time. Where's the privacy in all this?

_**9.55 p.m**_

The meeting had just ended and Gokudera dashed out of the meeting room to avoid his lover.

_Yes, a bath! The bathroom! Somewhere I can have some peace and quiet_! He locked his room door behind him and got his things ready. Entering the spacious white bathroom, he closed and locked the door and heaved a sigh of relief. Free from that idiot at last. He pulled off his tie and threw it behind him. Next was his dress shirt which he unbuttoned quickly and then his pants and boxers. The draft tingled his completely exposed skin and as he was about to step into the tub filled with warm water, a pair of hands wrapped round his waist and he felt a weight on his shoulder.

"WHAT THE FUCK? I-I locked the door! H-H-How did you get in you idiot?" he shouted, trying to get away.

"You look so vulnerable like this, Hayato." Yamamoto whispered, slowly licking Gokudera's nape. That action sent shivers down his spine and his face turned crimson red. Yamamoto turned Gokudera to face the mirror where they could see their reflection. "I love everything about you, Hayato..." Yamamoto said softly, a hand caressing his smooth pale chest and travelling down to his hips. "You're mine..." he growled, nipping Gokudera's earlobe.

At this point, Gokudera was already blushing furiously and looking at the reflection made him even more aroused. It did not help that he could see his member slightly erect. A bump from behind started to grind against him and he almost let out a moan.

"Your body is mine..." he growled again. _Wait... No! That idiot would never say that so upfront!_ _This is not… This isn't Yamamoto!_ As Yamamoto's hand was about to stroke the member, Gokudera kicked his shin, causing Yamamoto to release his grip.

"G-Get out! NOW!" he shouted, pushing him out of the door roughly and slamming it shut. He ran his fingers through his sweaty hair and went into the bath. _Damn that idiot... Is he really the same person as before?..._

_**Day 2 - 7.30 a.m**_

The morning sunlight peeked through the curtains, shining onto Gokudera's face. The silver-haired man groaned and rubbed his eyes. _Ah, morning already. This is going to be a great day… _Turning to face the other side, he felt something warm next to him. He cracked open his eyes and the blurry figure soon became clear.  
>"Good morning, Hayato! Did you sleep well?"<p>

_Maybe not._

Silence.

More silence.

Gokudera's eyes widened as he saw a certain swordsman in front of him.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he burst out, his voice resonating throughout the Vongola mansion.

"Maa, you don't have to be so surprised, you know." Yamamoto smiled like nobody's business, oblivious to his lover's shout which nearly equaled to Squalo's. Boy, would he be proud of Gokudera. "I'll make you scream like that in bed if you want~"

"GEEEEET OUUUUUUT!" Gokudera shouted, kicking Yamamoto off the bed, his silver bangs covering the pinkish tint on his face.

"G-Gokudera! What happened?-" Tsuna burst through the door, expecting some sort of enemy but instead, he saw Yamamoto in an uncomfortable position on the floor and Gokudera's leg was in midair.

"Ju-Judaime! I'm fine!This... That idiot there!" he pointed at Yamamoto, "I'm being harassed by him!"

Tsuna sighed and was about to head towards them when a small foot crashed into the back of his head.

"Ciaossu. Having fun?"

"Reborn!..." Tsuna whined.

"Reborn! Don't you have anything to change him back to normal? He's a fucking pervert now!" Gokudera growled, swatting a hand away which was trying to touch his face.

Reborn smiled innocently (or smirked evily) at him and turned to leave. "You should be happy that you have all his attention now. Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"B-But!..." Gokudera sighed in defeat and got up.

"Hayato~ Where are you going? Let's go to my room and have vigorous-"

Gokudera clamped a hand over Yamamoto's mouth shouting, "SHUT UP!"

Releasing to let him breathe, Gokudera quickly dashed out of the room.  
>"Ah, he escaped..." Yamamoto said, pouting like a child.<p>

Tsuna chuckled at the child-like adult. Maybe Reborn was right, this could be a good opportunity for them... "Hey Yamamoto, you should check the gardens!" _Sorry Gokudera..._

The Rain guardian's eyes brightened up. "Really? Okay, thanks, Tsuna!" he got off the bed and ran out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, I know there's no yaoi... YET. Muahahaha... Stay tuned for future chapters!<strong>

**Now... press the nice-looking REVIEW button, won't you? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! They motivated me so much and now I present to you chapter two of 'A Bullet for Love!' Do keep the reviews coming to feed my ever-growing smile which never stops when I read the reviews :D**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Yamamoto, you should check the gardens!"<em>

_The Rain guardian's eyes brightened up. "Really? Okay, thanks, Tsuna!" he got off the bed and ran out._

_**7.45 a.m**_

Gokudera grumbled angrily as he strolled through the beautiful Vongola garden where the flowers were starting to bloom. He had decided to skip breakfast and just lay low from a certain someone for a while. "I can't believe that stupid baseball freak had a total personality change!... Not that I hate him or anything... I hope that fucking bullet wears off soon, I'm getting tired of hearing half-hearted words just to make me aroused and attempts of..."

Suddenly, something jumped on him from behind and Gokudera fell flat on his face, the grass cushioning his fall. "What the- Mmph!" a hand covered his mouth and the figure forced the Storm guardian to turn over.

_Yamamoto? What is he up too now?_ Gokudera thought as he struggled to push the smirking Rain guardian off... _Smirk? Yamamoto smiles, grins and laughs but smirk? No way! He's too... Nice for that!_

"What are you doing, stupid? Get off!" Gokudera shouted angrily when he managed to pry off Yamamoto's hand from his mouth.

Yamamoto quickly grabbed Gokudera's wrists and pinned them above his head. "I miss you... I want you so much... Don't you love me?..." he muttered, grinding his hip against Gokudera's member. He leaned forward and kissed the other male's neck, giving it a little nip before making his way to his collarbone.

"D-Damn it..." Gokudera cursed as he held back a moan. "Stop... It already!... Don't say... Things that you don't mean!"

At that moment, Yamamoto paused and lifted his head, looking straight at Gokudera's blushing face. "What do you mean- AAARGH!" he yelped as Gokudera took the chance to kick Yamamoto's gut, (Don't worry, he won't kick you-know-where!) pushing the Rain guardian who was now rolling on the ground in pain, clutching at his stomach. The silver-haired bomber took off, leaving his lover(?) to fend for himself.

_**10.00 a.m**_

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted as he burst through the doors of Tsuna's office.  
>"Y-Yes?..." Tsuna answered, guessing why Gokudera was so pissed off.<p>

"I need to see Reborn! NOW! That stupid baseball freak is driving me nuts!"

Tsuna furrowed his brows. "Eh... Sorry but Reborn already left on some sort of holiday... I... I thought you wanted Yamamoto's attention?"

"Yes but... Not like that! He's... He's too different now! I L... L... Like... I like him when he's normal!" Gokudera said as he looked at the floor, blushing like crazy.

Tsuna gave a small smile. _That's so sweet..._ "I understand... I would like to help but Reborn warned me that if I interfered, something bad will happen and Reborn's punishment aren't exactly the nicest..."

"It's okay juudaime! Sorry for disturbing!" Gokudera apologised as he bowed and ran out of the room. _Maybe I'll just go into town and cool off... I seriously need a break from this..._ Gokudera thought as he gave a loud sigh.  
>The streets were busy and filled with people chattering away. Couples held hands and smiled at each other, making Gokudera feel a little jealous, not that he would ever admit, of course. He walked around aimlessly, his hands shoved roughly into his pockets. The Storm guardian was feeling like shit right now and probably nothing could describe his feelings. He loved Yamamoto, no matter how much of an idiot he was. That naive, clueless, happy-go-lucky, cute yet hot... Wow, hold it! This is diverting already! Now... Now... That idiot became... Just so different... He was never this upfront and this new him just didn't know when to draw the line. All this is Reborn's fault! If it weren't for that stupid bullet, we would be in bed having... Aaaargh! No no no! Clean thoughts! Clean thoughts!<p>

Gokudera was so absorbed in his thoughts till he almost didn't hear a squeaky voice call out. He turned around to see that a stall owner was gesturing for him to come over."Hey hey, young man! You look like you're having some problems!"

Gokudera looked closer at the stall owner and noticed that he was really small. _Almost like Reborn... Could it be?... Naaaah..._ "That's none of your fucking business." he grumbled, turning to walk away.

"Hey you, you're having love problems? I know you do! I see it in your face..."

_What the hell?... Maybe... Just maybe..._ "So what do you want?" Gokudera grumbled.

The stall owner smirked. "I knew you'd come round. These are lucky charms to improve relationships! Go ahead! Choose two! It's free. One for yourself and one for your boyfriend!"

_Yeah right. Whatever, for the sake of it._ Gokudera scanned through the various charms and finally picked up a swallow and a cat charm.

"Good choice! Now go make out- I mean make up with your lover!"

"Tch, whatever. Thanks anyway." Gokudera said before heading back to the mansion. _Wait a minute… I never told him that I was seeing a guy!_ The sky soon turned dark and droplets of rain started to fall. In a matter of minutes, lightning flashed across the sky and it started to pour.

"Damn it! Of all times, it just had to rain now didn't it?" he grumbled again, cursing and swearing colourfully (Parents had to cover their childrens' ears) as he ran all the way back to the mansion.

Gokudera walked through the silent hallways back to his room, dripping puddles of water in his trail. He was soaked to the bone and he could feel a flu coming on. The moment he opened the door, he was tackled to the carpeted floor and something white was wrapped round him. "Hey, what-"

"Shh..." a voice which Gokudera immediately recognised, said. "Sleep Hayato... Just sleep..."

The Storm guardian reluctantly complied since it was nice and warm. Strangely, he felt rather safe in Yamamoto's arms and within seconds, he was fast asleep.

_**Day 3- 10.30 a.m**_

"Arrgh... So bright..." Gokudera thought, squinting at the sunlight streaming through the gaps of the curtains. He tried getting up but two arms were firmly wrapped round him, preventing him from moving. Gokudera looked up at Yamamoto's sleeping face and smiled a little. _I wish we could stay like this forever..._

"What 'cha looking at, Hayato-chan?" Yamamoto asked, smirking.

"N-Nothing, you idiot! Now get off me! It's too warm!" Gokudera sat up abruptly and pushed Yamamoto off. As he stood up, he felt strangely light-headed and the room seemed to be spinning. Or was he spinning? Suddenly everything went black and his legs gave way, causing him to fall into Yamamoto's arms.

"Ah, Haya-chan has a fever..." the Rain guardian muttered as he placed his hand on his lover's forehead. He carried Gokudera onto the bed and quickly left the room.

_**12. 30 p.m**_

"Urgh... Where am I?... Oh yeah, I fainted... Ah... AH CHOO!" Gokudera sneezed and sighed. "This week is going real great..."

The door soon creaked open and in came Yamamoto, holding a tray with a bowl of porridge. "Haya-chan! How're you feeling?"

Too tired to retort the 'Haya-chan' bit, Gokudera just grumbled under his breath.

"Heh, I brought food for you! Come on, say ah~" Yamamoto chirped as he put a spoonful of porridge in front of the sick guardian.

"I can feed myself just fine, you idiot! Now give me that bowl!"

Yamamoto pouted and brought the bowl out of Gokudera's reach. "Haya-chan... Just let me feed you! You can feed yourself when you're better, 'kay?~"

Gokudera just sighed and reluctantly let himself be fed, too tired and sick to argue. _Whatever… You'd better be your usual self by then… Stupid. _Before long, Gokudera started to nod off and Yamamoto placed the bowl on the bedside.

"Ne, since you're sick, that means that you don't have as much strength as before right?" Yamamoto said with a smirk.

"Wh- Wha-?" Before Gokudera could answer in his groggy state, Yamamoto pushed him down and started to remove Gokudera's clothes. "Idiot! What the hell- Nnngh…!" Yamamoto pressed his lips against Gokudera's roughly and forcefully pushed his tongue in. His hand snaked down to the struggling man's hips and pulled down his pants.

"Sorry, Haya-chan… I really want you now…" he whispered into Gokudera's ear, his hot breath tickling it and making Gokudera blush even harder. "You don't mind, right?" Yamamoto started to stroke the Storm guardian's member, a grin creeping onto his face as he listened to his lover moaning.

"Ah… Nngh… N-No… S-Stop- Ah!..." Realising that he was getting louder, Gokudera bit down on his lower lip, his hands pushing Yamamoto away in vain. The Rain guardian moved down towards his neck, biting hard at each stop and licking off the few drops of blood that was squeezed out. A hand caressed Gokudera's chest, occasionally pinching his reddish, erect nipples while the other hand started to stroke his member harder. The precum oozed out, dripping down and covering itself onto his hand.

"I… I said… Stop! E-Enough!" Gokudera managed to croak out, using his newfound energy to shove off the other male. Still naked and blushing, the ill Gokudera grabbed his clothes and hastily put it on. "I... I HATE YOU!" he shouted, dashing out of the room. Yamamoto sat there on the bed, stunned at his lover's outburst and noticing the tear at the corner of Gokudera's eye.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been quite a while since I wrote yaoi so the flow seems weird... It's take a while for me to get into the yaoi-writing momentum so do bear with me! This chapter might not be as funny as the first chapter so sorry! Thanks and do tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"That idiot! That stupid, damn idiot!" Gokudera cursed as he ran out of the room, his clothes not properly worn. Thank god the other guardians were away on their respective missions and weren't able to see his tear-filled eyes and messy garments.

"_Ne, since you're sick, that means that you don't have as much strength as before right?" Yamamoto said with a smirk._

_Yamamoto pressed his lips against Gokudera's roughly and forcefully pushed his tongue in. His hand snaked down to the struggling man's hips and pulled down his pants._

"_Sorry, Haya-chan… I really want you now…" he whispered into Gokudera's ear, his hot breath tickling it and making Gokudera blush even harder. "You don't mind, right?" Not waiting for a reply, Yamamoto started to stroke the Storm guardian's member, a grin creeping onto his face as he listened to his lover moaning._

How could that idiot do that? Yamamoto was never the type to be forceful and usually asked Gokudera for permission before doing anything but now… Now, Yamamoto was the complete opposite. He would now force his way and do whatever he liked, regardless of whether Gokudera liked it or not. Wait, do whatever he liked?... That bullet which Yamamoto was shot with was supposed to _increase_ the sexual tension one already had and _bring out_ the desires of that person. Does that mean… Yamamoto had always wanted to do that to him?

"What the fuck! Damn it! I can't believe he… AAARGH!" Gokudera entered one of the guest rooms in the west wing of the Vongola Mansion and slammed the door behind him, slumping into a heap against the door. This time, tears flowed freely as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I hate him… I really hate him now…"

_**Day 4 – 9.00 a.m**_

"Ah, what a beautiful morning! I finally finished my paperwork before Reborn's deadline!" Tsuna mused to himself as he got ready for breakfast with his other guardians. Most of them should have finished their mission by last evening or early this morning. The Decimo stepped out of his office and was about to head to the dining area when he saw Gokudera. The Storm guardian looked tired and his eyes were red, like he had been crying. His tie was slanted and his dress shirt was not buttoned properly. Something was wrong. His right-hand man was usually the most immaculately dressed one out of all the guardians and was usually the one to correct their dressing but now, Gokudera looked absolutely out of sorts.

"Gokudera? Is something wrong?..." the concerned Tsuna asked.

Gokudera looked up, surprise flashed across his face. "J-Juudaime! Sorry, I didn't see you there…"

Tsuna sighed and stepped forward, putting a hand on Gokudera's shoulder. "You trust me, don't you? So tell me what's wrong."

Gokudera hesitated for a moment before answering, "I think… I want to break up with Yamamoto."

"Eh? B-But why? Why the sudden-"

"He's just not him anymore! I barely know who he is now! What if that bullet's effect never wears off? I… I hate him now! He just fucking does whatever he wants to!" the upset Storm guardian burst out, his fists clenching tightly.

"Did he… Erm… Force himself on you?..." Tsuna asked softly. A reply came as a nod and Tsuna sighed. Mentally cursing his tutor. _Seriously, that Reborn is really too much…_ The Decimo had no idea how to help Gokudera nor reverse the bullet's effect on Yamamoto_. Maybe the traditional way might help? _"Why not talk it out with him?"

"Hah," Gokudera replied dryly. "Like hell he would actually sit for one minute to listen to me." He paused for a while before continuing, "Juudaime! It's fine, you don't have to bother yourself with my insignificant problems! I'm sure you have much to deal with yourself!"

"Yeah, but-" Before Tsuna could even finish, Gokudera had already dashed ahead to the dining area.

"The double doors of the dining area swung open and in came the Vongola guardians one by one. Most of them were shocked at the sight in front of them and gaped, except for Hibari who completely ignored them, and Mukuro who just elegantly arched a brow. What was the extremely shocking sight you may wonder? The room was in silence, except for the occasion sounds of utensils meeting the expensive ceramic plates and some chewing.

"Yare yare, I never thought that I would live to see the day where octopus-head and Yamamoto sit in the same room without any sound." Lambo commented, expecting a sharp reply from the hot-headed Storm guardian. However, no reply came. Not even a glare. They were each seated at the furthest corner of the table, eating in silence. The other guardians quickly took their seats, unsure of what to say, seeing that it was usually the bickering that got them started. Tsuna soon entered and sat at the head of the table, scanning to check the attendance. Some shot him questioning looks but Tsuna just shook his head. _We should leave them alone; they have to solve it themselves._

After a few minutes of deafening silence, Gokudera pushed back his seat and was about leave the room when a familiar voice called out to him. "H-Hayato!..."

Gokudera completely ignore Yamamoto and continued on his way, leaving the disappointed swordsman to gaze at his back.

"What's going on? He's ignoring you to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted. Yamamoto just looked down in shame and left the room as well.

_**9.30 a.m – One of the many confusing hallways in the Vongola Mansion**_

"Haya-chan? Hayato!-"

_That bastard… _"Go away!" Gokudera growled, pushing away the hand that was gripping onto his wrist.

"Ne, yesterday… Maybe I took things a little too far; I'll make it up to you, okay-"

"I said, let go, damn it!" he said as he roughly shook off the hand. "Make it up to me? Do you really think that a simple apology can solve it? I was sick and you tried to take advantage of me! What kind of asshole does that? You're not you anymore! Snap out of it! I really hate you now, you know that? Until you get your fucking brains back, we're breaking up." Gokudera paused for a moment before turning to leave. "… And don't call me Haya-chan or Hayato anymore. It's annoying, coming from you."

Yamamoto stood there as still as a statue, his arms hanging limply by his side as his brain processed the information. _Break… Up?_ The swordsman soon started to trudge back lifelessly to his room, sighing.

_**Day 7 – 12.30 p.m**_

The three days crawled by slowly and it seemed like a normal day as usual. Ryohei was still going about with his "Extremes!" and Lambo was harping about his missing grape candies. In other words, everyone was doing their normal things. Even with all that, Tsuna could feel the cold aura around his Storm and Rain guardian. He saw the sad looks in their eyes and how hard Gokudera was trying to avoid Yamamoto who kept on tailing him.

"Haya- Gokudera! Ne, Gokudera? Where are you?..." Yamamoto called out, wandering around in the mansion. "I thought I just saw him walking here…" he mumbled, sighing.

Tsuna shook his head and went back to his office to finish up his never ending paperwork. As he opened the door, he saw Reborn drinking coffee on his sofa. "Reborn, you're back… Do you know what have you done? Look at Gokudera and Yamamoto! Their relationship is sinking thanks to your stupid bullet!" the Decimo cried out.

Reborn continued to sip his coffee, his eyes closed. Only after a few minutes did he open his mouth. "That probably shows of their weak relationship. I'm not sure how long the bullet's effect will last but I guess we'll find out sooner or later or maybe never."

"REBORN!"

"I know you love me but you didn't have to shout out my name so loudly. If I wanted you to shout my name, I would have changed into my adult form and fucked you senseless."

"Wh- WHAT?" Tsuna's face turned red and quickly looked away. "A-Anyway, what are you going to do about Gokudera and Yamamoto?"

"Just leave them be," the arcobaleno said. "I'm sure they can sort themselves out." Tsuna just arched a brow and went to do his paperwork. _I hope Reborn is right… I don't want my friends to be disunited and distracted…_

_**2 p.m – The garden**_

"Che, that fucked up bullet's effect hasn't worn off yet. And today is supposed to be the last day too." The frustrated Storm guardian muttered to himself, kicking the small rocks on the stone pathway aside. Feeling rather bitter, he kicked one of the rocks extra hard and it flew ahead.

"Ow, hey, what was that for?"

Gokudera looked up towards the voice and saw a familiar blond male. "G-Gamma! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too." Gamma deadpanned. "The Princess is having a chat with your boss and wanted some privacy. What's with the rock kicking anyway? Someone stepped on your toes?" he said, rubbing the small scratch on his face.

"Che. Well I'm sorry then! It wasn't my fault that you just had to stand there and get hit!" Gokudera retorted, turning to leave.

Gamma arched a brow, knowing that something was eating into the silver-haired male. "Hey, what's wrong? You look worse than your usual grumpy self."

"There is nothing wrong with me! Leave me al-"

"Want to go for a drink? It's boring, wondering around the Vongola."

Gokudera hesitated for a short while before answering, "It's only two in the afternoon."

"Anytime is a good time. When was there ever a rule where you could only drink at night?" Gamma said with a smirk, his hands in his pockets.

"Fine whatever… But you'd better be paying."

"No problem, grumpy shorty."

"HEY!"

Yamamoto was walking along the hallways when he went past Tsuna's office. _A girl's voice?... Ah, must be Uni then~_ As he reached a window, he gave it a casual glance but quickly looked backed. _Gokudera~!... And Gamma…_Gamma was pressing down on Gokudera's head and messing up his hair while Gokudera was grumbling and trying to push the hand away, all while having the tiniest of a smile on his lips. Yamamoto watched the scene painfully, a terrible ache in his heart. When he could bear it no longer, he turned away and made his way back to his room.

_**2.30 p.m- The Bar**_

"One drink only, okay?"

"How about after a game of pool?"

"You're on."

_**3.50 p.m**_

"Fuck that… Damn… bastard… That idiot…" Gokudera mutter drunkenly, slamming his eighth glass of alcohol down onto the tabletop.

Gamma sighed and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, elbow propped up on the table. "… And who may that 'damn bastard' be? You've only been calling that person names without explaining anything."

"Thaaaat asshole… Yamamoto…!" he slurred, taking a large gulp of the alcohol.

_Oh, his lover…_ "What? You guys had a lovers' tiff?"

"Che, that Reborn… Shot a stupid bullet at… that asshole and… And totally changed him! He's complete… Different now! He used to be… Niceee… And… And he doesn't force himself on me…" Gokudera dropped his head on the table and Gamma quickly shot his hand to shield the Storm guardian's head from colliding with the extremely hard table.

"Ouch." He winced as he pulled out his hand. "Hey, let's go back, you're already drunk. So much for the 'one drink only'…"

"NO!... Don't wanna… Go back… Stupid idiot…" The drunken Gokudera muttered, a hand reaching out for the half-filled glass. Gamma immediately brought it out of his reach and drank the remaining.

"Don't be such a brat. You- " His words were cut short and his eyes widened in surprise. Gokudera had reached out his hand and a thumb gently ran over the scratch which the stone had made on Gamma's face. Gamma stared at the silver-haired male's face with a slight blush. "O-Oi… Wh-What do you think you're doing?..."

"I know… You have your… Princess, but… Just let me be for now…" came a soft reply.

"I'll have you know that I don't fancy the Princess that way. She's… Not really the one that… Never mind." Gamma quickly averted his eyes away from Gokudera whose face was flushed and somewhat… cute.

Gokudera's hand dropped and he let off a sigh. "Fine… We'll go… Back…" Gamma stood up and went over to Gokudera who could barely stand. "Geez, I thought you could hold your liquor better than this..." Slinging Gokudera's arm round his shoulder wasn't an option, seeing that Gokudera couldn't even stand properly, and giving him a piggyback ride could give him a serious back ache. _Oh well, bridal style it is then._

_**5.15 p.m**_

"That took a while… Didn't think that the traffic was that heavy." Gamma mumbled to himself. He looked down at the sleeping Gokudera in his arms and smiled. _Dumb idiot, causing me so much trouble. I'm your guest here, you know._

After a few minutes of wondering around and asking around for directions (earning some giggles from the maids) , he had finally reached the Storm guardians room and kicked open the door, due to his lack of free hands. Placing him down on the bed, he gently swept the other male's silver bangs out of the way. As he was about to get up, Gokudera's hand suddenly shot up and grabbed Gamma's tie. "Hey! You tryin' to choke me or something? What-"

"Stay with me…" he murmured, his half-lidded eyes staring intently at Gamma.

Letting off a long sigh, Gamma chuckled. "Fine." He removed his tie and suit, leaving only his dress shirt and pants on, and proceeded to do the same to Gokudera. When he was done, Gamma climbed into bed with Gokudera, running his fingers through the silky, silver hair. His lips were centimetres away from Gokudera's and said, "Buona notte…" before giving a gentle peck on his tender lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Gamma makes his entrance! I always did like Gamma x Gokudera ;3 ~ Why is Uni here? Erm, all I can say is... AU? Hey look! This chapter is longer than usual! One of you DID ask for it so tadah! I wanted to end this story with this chapter and without Gamma but I thought it would be too simple for Yamamoto so I'm gonna drag on his pain~ *evil laughter*<strong>

**So what do you think will happen next? (*COUGH*Your suggestions might change the events later on*COUGH* ) Thank you to all those who reviewed, faved, alerted this chapter! Do continue to do so and support this story which makes Yamamoto sorta OOC! YAY! I did try to add some humour... The size of a germ. Okay, humour isn't my forte so I don't try too hard :/**

**oh yeah, "Buona notte" is good night... Well, according to a certain stupid translator which I hate because it's not very accurate... Not naming names! **

**P.S One more thing... Those who have read my other fic, 'A Little Payback'... OMG I'M SO SORRY! AAAHHHH! I was going to continue writing after my exams which was TWO MONTHS but... Well, new ideas came and I sorta shoved it in a corner... I felt so bad after reading the reviews there... okay, to make it up to y'all, I'll just tell you the pairing instead of waiting for the chapter to come up... It will be 6918 AND 1869. WTF am I talking about? Not saying :) Sorry once again...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning! Yaoi alert!( FINALLY)! Merry Christmas readers! (belated...) Here's my present!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Buona notte…"<em>

That was the last thing Gokudera had heard before he had fallen into his deep slumber. The sunlight streamed through the gaps of the curtains and Gokudera tried to shield his eyes with his arm but somehow, his arm felt heavy. Even as he tugged it he couldn't move it, making him feel a little annoyed. He cracked open his eyes and what met his eyes was a certain blond beside him, his lips slightly parted and slow breathing. What jolted the silver haired male was the fact that Gamma was naked. Well, half-naked. He still had his pants on so that counted. Oh yeah, he was half-naked too…Sorta.

Wait.

He looked down and noticed that he only had his boxers on. "What the hell happened last night? Oi! Gamma!" he hissed, shaking Gamma who had a really nice body and... _Argh! Don't go there!..._

"What…? Oh you're finally awake… Glad to see that your hangover wasn't so bad…" Gamma commented as he sat up, yawning.

"Answer the damn question! What happened last night?"

Gamma thought for a while before turning to face him. "Oh, like what people usually do; get drunk, get naked, and get laid."

"WHAT? You can't be fucking serious! How-"

"I'm kidding! Geez, I'm not that sort of person. You were only supposed to have one drink but you ended up having at least five! In the end, I had to carry you all the way back and when I was about leave, you didn't let me go so I had to stay. And in the middle of the night, you were whining about being hot so I had to remove your clothes. There. Happy?" Gamma explained as he ran his fingers through his hair, sighing at the seriousness of Gokudera. "You don't have to be so uptight all the time… Loosen up, enjoy. It's not worth getting frustrated over little things, much less a relationship."

"H-How did you… Oh god, I told you didn't I?" Gokudera asked nervously as he brought his hand up to his face.

Gamma smirked a little at the reaction and nodded. "Yeap, in your drunken stupor."

Both were silent for a moment as Gokudera grumbled inwardly about how stupid he was while Gamma just kept staring at the silver-haired male. Gokudera looked up and their eyes met.

"Hey, if you were with me the whole night… What's happening to that Uni princess of yours?" Gokudera asked casually.

The blond man's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Shit." He cursed as he ran round the room, looking for his clothes. "I totally forgot, no thanks to you!"

"Che! I didn't ask you to stay the night… Oh." Gokudera felt guilty when he remembered that he was the one who forced Gamma to stay. "Hey, erm… Sorry about that." He apologized, a finger scratching his cheek.

"No worries, I just hope- "

A knock on the door interrupted him and it opened. "Look, Gokudera, we need to talk- … G-Gamma?... Why are you here?" his eyes landed on Gokudera and Gamma who were both half-naked and the tiny false smile on his face immediately broke. "I see… Sorry for disturbing." Was what Yamamoto said before turning to leave, eyes full of hurt.

Gokudera realised what Yamamoto had deduced and quickly stood up. "No… Yamamoto! It isn't what you think it is! ..." He quickly buttoned up his shirt, put on his pants without wearing his belt properly and dashed out of the room.

_**9.50 a.m- Vongola mansion**_

_I guess Gokudera really hates me now… To think he and Gamma… Gokudera… _Yamamoto fought back a tear as he continued walking to his room.

~~~~~~~.

_Damn it… Damn it! Where the hell did you run to and so fast too!... Argh… My head… _Gokudera stopped running and leaned against the wall, a hand holding his throbbing head. _Fuck this hangover… _His breaths were erratic and he felt rather dizzy from the running. After a few minutes of rests, his breathing slowed down and he pushed himself from the wall, stumbling a little as he continued to search for Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto! Stop! Wait!... I need to…" Gokudera had caught up with the swordsman but stopped short a few metres behind him to catch his breath. Hearing the sentence halfway, Yamamoto turned around and saw Gokudera panting away. He contemplated on whether to go to him or continue on his way back to his room.

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto took a step forward towards Gokudera and soon broke into a run. As soon as he was in front of Gokudera, the Storm guardian's hand shot out and grabbed his arm, gripping it so tightly as if he was afraid to lose him. "Are you okay?..."

"I am not fucking okay, you idiot!" he huffed after catching his breath. "Why did you run away?"

Yamamoto had a confused look on his face. "Weren't you and Gamma?..."

"Hell no! I just got drunk yesterday so he took me back and I was feeling hot so he removed some of my clothes! We didn't do anything!"

"O-Oh," Yamamoto just said, a somewhat relieved look on his face. "You… You should go back and rest… You don't look too good…" A calloused hand stroked Gokudera's face when tears started running down.

"Yamamoto Takeshi…" Gokudera mumbled.

"Erm… Huh?..."

"Bullet's effect… You seem normal…"

Yamamoto blinked for a few seconds and gave a sheepish grin. "Probably… I don't know… I sort of felt normal yesterday…"

"Asshole."

"Uh… So you don't hate me anymore?"

Gokudera remained silent and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Yamamoto's. "Gokudera?... I guess that's a yes then!" Yamamoto gave a real smile and pulled the silver-haired male into a hug.

"Let go, damnit!" Gokudera grumbled, pushing him away. The swordsman quickly let go and looked at him in surprise. "What? I'm tired okay?" Gokudera stood up and made his way towards Yamamoto's room. The Rain guardian's lips curved upwards as he followed Gokudera to his room.

Gokudera fell onto the swordsman's bed, burying his head into the soft pillow, taking in the smells which he had missed so much. "Gokudera?"

"Hm?" came the reply.

"Can I?"

"Fuck you."

"The other way round right? Okay!" Yamamoto turned Gokudera till he faced the ceiling and chuckled at the blushing male. "I love you, Haya-chan…" Yamamoto leaned in to kiss his reconciled lover and deepened it when he did not struggle. His tongue pushed in lightly and Gokudera allowed the intrusion, letting the tongue roam inside the warm cavern. A hand started to unbutton Gokudera's shirt and moved down to tug at his pants.

"It's a good thing you didn't wear your pants properly huh?"

"Shut up!"

Yamamoto's fingers played with Gokudera's nipples till they were red and perked and his lips ghosted over the crook of his neck. Gokudera held back a moan as his hips grounded against Yamamoto's but couldn't hold back anymore when his fingers began to stroke the slightly erect member. Precum leaked out and Yamamoto gladly lapped it up. "Wow, you've really been deprived…"

"Y-Yamamoto! Just… Shut up!.. Nngh!" Yamamoto's tongue went to the base of his member and then to the tip, where he playfully licked it. Gokudera's breath hitched as his member throbbed with excitement, wanting more of Yamamoto ministrations.

Gokudera could feel his hangover dissipating, replaced with ecstasy as every touch from Yamamoto sent waves of pleasure through his body. He felt a finger probing at his hole and flinched.

Yamamoto pushed a finger but quickly removed it when Gokudera yelped. "Ah, I'm sorry… I forgot that we haven't done this in a long time…"

"… I-Idiot…" he mumbled, placing an arm to cover his face. Yamamoto smiled at the bashfulness of his lover.

Yamamoto bent down and started licking the tight hole, circling the ring of muscles around it before pushing his tongue in. "Ah… Ah! Yamamoto…" he whined, his back slightly arching. The tongue drew back and Yamamoto inserted his finger once again. This time, it wasn't as rough and his movements were slow. Just as the silver-haired teen got used it, a second digit entered and started to scissor his hole. "A-Ah…" Gokudera bit down on his knuckle as the fingers went in deeper. He subconsciously spread his legs further, beckoning for more.

"Don't worry, Gokudera… Just a little while more…" Yamamoto said as he inserted yet another finger, moving it in such a way to widen his entrance. He planted tender kisses upon the pale, smooth skin of Gokudera's thigh, biting and sucking some areas. When the swordsman felt ready, he prepared his own member and he placed it at the entrance, lightly pushing against it. With a little more grumbling from the Storm guardian, Yamamoto pushed it in and he leaned in to kiss his lover. Gokudera started moving his hips, wanting the entire length in. "Nnngh… Yamamoto… Move…"

"So impatient…" Yamamoto teased, pouting at Gokudera who was too tired to even roll his eyes. Yamamoto started to rock his hips and the speed gradually increased till Gokudera threw his head back, moaning as his arms snaked round Yamamoto's neck. Beads of perspiration slid down his forehead as his heartbeat became faster.

Yamamoto pushed in deeper and after a few minutes of moving, he finally found Gokudera's prostrate when the Storm guardian gave a gasp and his fingers dug deeper into his skin.

"Nngh!... Ta-Takeshi!... I… I'm coming…" he groaned, his face in Yamamoto's chest. Yamamoto's member had pounded into his prostrate, making Gokudera feel lightheaded.

"So am I." Yamamoto whispered into his ear, licking the shell of it. His tongue moved down Gokudera's jaw line, leaving a wet trail behind, and continued down to the crook of his neck, biting it down gently. Licking the small wound, Yamamoto traced a line with his finger down from the hickey to his navel where his nail dug lightly into the skin. His free hand moved up to stroke the soft, silver hair and he leaned forward to smell it. "Hm… Like gunpowder and smoke… Just the way I like it." He whispered, his breath tickling Gokudera's ear, sending shivers throughout his body.

"I should… Blow you up… One day…" Gokudera muttered, forcing out his words as Yamamoto continued pounding into him.

"Mmm… You already blew my mind~…" Yamamoto replied with a grin. Gokudera was about to retort back at the cheesy line when a pair of warm lips pressed itself onto his. He let the muscle in, allowing his own tongue to swirl with his. Gokudera was drowning in pleasure as his lover continued with the ministrations and his member felt like it was going to burst.

"Y-Yamamoto!... Nnngh… Ah!" he cried as he released the pressure, the white liquid spurting onto the swordsman toned chest. Yamamoto himself could not hold back anymore as he came inside Gokudera, His movements stopped as both started panting, with Gokudera blushing furiously below him. Yamamoto slowly moved back, pulling out his wet member and flopping beside Gokudera on the bed. The Storm guardian made no effort to move as he closed his eyes.

Yamamoto snaked his arms around his lover and pulled him closer. "Gokudera… I love you…"

Gokudera stayed silent, worrying the Rain guardian. A few minutes later, Gokuder buried his face into the crook of Yamamoto's neck and mumbled, "I love you too, stupid." This made Yamamoto grin from ear to ear, hugging the smaller male tighter.

Suddenly, Gokudera pushed him away and moved to the edge of his bed where his pants were. "Gokudera…?" Yamamoto asked, a puzzled look on his face. The silver-haired male returned to Yamamoto's side and sat up.

"Here," he just said, handing the swordsman a silver keychain in the shape of a cat. He held up his own phone and tied another keychain from his hand on it. Yamamoto leaned in and saw that it was in a shape of a swallow. "Saw these when I was out the other day." He mumbled, looking away to hide his growing blush.

Yamamoto took the keychain and kissed it. "Thank you!" he said excitedly, jumping onto Gokudera and wrapping his arms round him tightly.

"Damnit! Get off me you idi- Mmph!" His words were cut off with a kiss and gradually stopped struggling. Pulling away, Gokudera moved to put on his clothes. "W-We should go out and have breakfast. I'm hungry."

"Oooh! Can I feed y-"

"No."

Yamamoto pouted and got dressed as well. Once they were done, they left for the dining room, with Gokudera limping slightly.

"Wow, the couple has reconciled!" an annoying voice shouted as the pair walked in.

"Shut up, stupid cow! Before I go there and rip your-"

"Maa, relax Gokudera!"

As they made their way towards their seats, they passed by Gamma who tugged at Gokudera's sleeve. "If you have troubles again, feel free to call me." Gamma suddenly felt a burning glare from behind and Gokudera felt himself being pushed faster towards his seat.

"He will _not_ need your comforting because _I_ am here." Yamamoto said coldly.

Tsuna smiled and heaved a sigh of relief. _That worked out well…_

"Wasn't my bullet wonderful?" Reborn asked with a smirk. Without waiting for an answer, Reborn said, "Of course it was! I made it after all! Don't worry, I have some new ones and I really need a guinea pig- I mean, helpers to try it~"

Everyone at the table facepalmed and groaned. Great, there was more to come…

_And more stress for me…_ Tsuna thought. "Gamma?"

"Yes?"

"Uni wanted me to tell you that she has left with Nozaru and Tozaru and wants you to go back by yourself…"

"Argh! Princess! It's too dangerous out there!" he yelled as he dashed out of the room. Yamamoto chuckled as his fingers intertwined with Gokudera's, under the table.

"At least I can have Hayato all to myself now~" he said softly, grinning happily away.

"Idiot." Gokudera muttered, not bothering to correct him. Maybe the bullet did help them grow stronger in their relationship…

Reborn gave a smug look in which Tsuna knew would not be the last. There was more havoc to come.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter for <em>A Bullet for Love!<em> Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as well as I did writing it!**

**Like what Reborn said above, there IS more to come :) What does that mean? I'm actually going to make a series about Reborn's bullets and it's effects on different pairings! It will be uploaded as separate stories since they might be more than one chapter. I might change the name some time later after I upload the next series so yeah!**

**... No, I didn't forget about "A Little Payback"... I just erm... Felt like doing something else... *shot***

**This chapter was meant to be posted on Christmas as a present for you guys but my cousins were here and my computer was taken away from me so I couldn't write... T_T So... Belated Merry Christmas everyone! (two days late =_=) Sorry I couldn't reach the 3000 word count for this chapter! D: I was totally busted after Christmas with all that activity from my crazy hyperactive cousins... I hope they didn't read my yaois in the computer O_O**

**Do leave a final review, especially those who haven't reviewed before! It would be a really really nice gift XD! Haha, see you guys next time! ;)**


End file.
